The present invention relates to a cable routing conduit for organizing a plurality of cables.
Computers have cables that route different information to various components of the computer system. By way of example and not limitation, a computer system may have a monitor cable that routes information between the monitor and a computer tower, a keyboard cable that transmits information between the keyboard and the computer tower, and a printer cable that routes information between the computer tower and the printer. Desktop computers may additionally have a mouse cable that runs between the mouse and the computer tower. The cables route the information between the respective components and the computer tower to interconnect and interoperate the various components to work as one. Unfortunately, the number of cables also increases the clutter on or around a person's desk. Accordingly, the cables for operating the computer system may be disorganized and interfere with the user's work. Moreover, during maintenance, IT personnel may have difficulty in tracing the pertinent cable at issue.
Other electronic components require cables such as cell phones for charging the battery of the cell phone. Typically, households may have at least one cell phone per adult. Accordingly, the household may have a plurality of charger cables that extend from a wall outlet to a table top. The charging cables may create clutter that detracts from the aesthetic beauty of the person's home. Another example of an electronic component that requires cables is a television. It appears that almost inevitably the television is placed at a point in the room that is furthest from the TV cable connection or the electrical outlet. The TV cable or the electric cord extending between the television and their respective wall outlets detract from the aesthetic beauty of the person's home. Also, wall mounted flat screen televisions challenge the owner to hide the cable in the wall, leave the cables to hang loose or somehow fasten them to the adjacent wall.
To alleviate the above-identified problems with cable clutter, some computer systems have gone wireless. However, even so-called wireless components interact with sending units through wires connected to the personal computer. Also, prior art cable conduits have been introduced into the market place. For example, a split corrugated tubing permits cables to be inserted into the tubing to organize the cables. The split corrugate tubing may have a slit on one side of the tubing to allow the cable(s) to be pushed through the slit and into the tubing or pulled out of the tubing via the slit.
The split corrugated tubing may be attached to a nearby structure with wire ties. In particular, the split corrugated tubing may be laid adjacent to a leg of a desk. With the cables within the split corrugated tubing, wire ties are wrapped or disposed around the leg and the split corrugated tubing. The wire ties are then twisted to attach the split corrugated tubing to the leg or post of the desk. Unfortunately, in this scenario, to insert or remove a cable from the split corrugated tubing, all of the wire ties must be removed. Accordingly, prior art methods of attaching the split corrugated tubing to the structure present many limitations during installation and maintenance of electronic components.
Another limitation in hiding the cables of electronic components is that prior art devices may require nails and other destructive means. For example, the cables may be hidden by coverings (e.g., molding, etc.) nailed to the dry wall. Attempting to route and hide the multiple cables included with wall mounted flat screens usually necessitates the damage and repair of the surrounding drywall and/or the use of drywall fasteners which damage the drywall. This is unacceptable in most home or apartment rental situations and cumbersome and expensive in any situation. Unconcealed, uncontrolled, wall mounted flat screen television cables are an aesthetically intolerable issue that creates an expensive nuisance especially for the new unprepared TV buyer. Nonetheless, typically, cables for flat screen televisions are hidden by molding due to the extensive labor required to hide the cables within the wall which in apartment situations may be unacceptable.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved flexible cable routing conduit.